Décision incontestable
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Lors d'un matin comme les autres, Drago reçoit une lettre de ses parents. Incapable de se plier à leur volonté, il décide d'agir. OS HPDM, à lire quand on aime la quimauve *nirak niark*


**Bonsoir !**

**En ce moment, je ne chôme vraiment pas. J'ai plein d'idées et d'inspirations, après, c'est à vous de voir si cela vous plaît... **_***clin d'œil complice***_

**C'est mon premier texte sur mon couple favori, Drago x Harry. Comme quoi, ceux qui détestent les relations homosexuelles, inter-Maisons, ou tout simplement la couple en lui-même, vous êtes prévenus. (Mais je crois qu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde !) C'est assez fleur-bleue, je préviens aussi ^^**

**L'univers d'Harry Potter, les personnages appartiennent tous à la fantastique Madame Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Décision incontestable<strong>

* * *

><p>Père, Mère,<p>

Je passe toutes les commodités habituelles, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces jeux faussés.

La lettre, nous l'avons reçue ce matin, entre les tartines de confitures et le verre de jus de citrouille concentré.

Pansy essayait de me faire la conversation, Blaise tenait la main de Théodore sous la table et Vincent somnolait dans son bol.

En face, cette idiote de Loufoca avait ressortit son vieux chapeau pro-Gryffondor, et le faisait rugir pour encourager l'équipe de Quidditch. Weasmoche était simplement verdâtre et Granger devait le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je crois que cet abruti est le seul à croire que mon équipe peut encore gagner face au Sauveur.

Non, je ne suis pas dupe, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps.

En parlant du Sauveur, Harry James J-ai-les-plus-belles-fesses-du-monde-et-je-le-vaux-bien Potter, lui il était simplement entrain d'alterner entre les coups d'œil aux fenêtres des hiboux et les coups d'œil qu'il me lançait.

Oui, parce que les plus belles fesses du monde et tout le corps rattaché à celles-ci m'appartiennent. Ca vous choque ? A la bonne heure.

Moi, je n'attendais qu'une chose. Cette lettre. _Votre_ lettre que je tiens en ce moment même à la main, pour me servir de support afin de répondre à vos… Principes.

Si vous lisiez cette lettre, vous me renieriez sûrement. Je n'en ai que faire. Mais vous n'allez jamais la lire, donc je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir.

Que voulez-vous dire par « _Il faut perpétuez la noble race des Sang-pur et pour cela, tu dois te marier avec un femelle de ton rang._ » ?

Je ne savais pas que nous étions des animaux, Père. Nous ne sommes pas des hippogriffes de laboratoires, les mélanges ne s'effectuent pas à la _pipette_.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, j'ai quand même continué d'avancer dans ma lecture. Ils se sont d'ailleurs arrêtés sur le passage « _Drago, tu es notre fils, et nous voulons le meilleur pour toi, même s'il faut t'y forcer. Plus tard, tu nous remercieras._ »

Je crois que tout Poudlard m'a entendu rire. Mon masque que vous avez mis des années à construire s'est fissuré un peu plus, pour tomber complètement.

Cela vous étonne encore, je suppose. Enfin, mon masque, je ne le revêts que lorsque je dois subir votre « charmante » compagnie. A Poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Par exemple, je ne cache pas mon amitié avec Pansy. Tout le monde à toujours pensé que nous nous utilisions mutuellement. Ce qui est faux, bien entendu.

Cependant, « _Hier, nous avons donc organisé une assemblée entre les familles Malefoy et Parkinson. Tu te maries dès ton retour de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas d'objections, je présume_. », il y a eu ces mots.

Si vous saviez… Depuis bientôt quatre mois, il y a des paris qui circulent dans la « Noble » Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Astoria Greengrass et moi, nous étions persuadés d'être concernés par votre missive. Blaise penchait plus en faveur de Daphnée, et Vincent croyait dur comme fer que ce serait Millicent Bulstrode, à son plus grand malheur.

Ce sera le seul à tirer un peu de bonheur de votre annonce.

Evidemment, quand la lettre a été décachetée, nous étions au moins quatre à la lire. Vous pouvez être certains que Pansy et moi avons failli sombrer dans une douce folie quand nous avons vu votre… Demande.

Nous nous sommes regardés, les yeux sortant des orbites. On avait pensé à tout, sauf à ça.

Etes-vous pour l'inceste, Père ?

Non, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur de sang. Mais la chose est simple, si vous tenez vraiment à nous lier ensemble, faites. Ne vous lamentez pas si vous n'avez pas de petit fils _légitime_. Ou si votre petit fils est un petit brun possédant les yeux verts les plus connus du monde sorcier.

En fait, non. Que vous teniez, ou que vous ne teniez pas à ce que Pansy et moi soyons mariés, la question ne se pose pas. Il est _hors de question_ que j'épouse ma meilleure amie.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis attiré par les hommes. C'est faux. Je suis attiré par les hommes comme les femmes.

Ce n'est pas non plus parce que Pansy file le parfait amour avec un Gryffondor. Oui, vous avez bien lu, ce n'est malheureusement pas vos yeux qui se fatiguent, Mère. Votre petite Pansy-chérie est heureuse avec un Gryffondor. J'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais elle ne m'oblige par à m'entendre avec cet Irlandais, alors ça me va.

Les « _Tu seras déshérité sur tu t'opposes quand même à notre volonté_ » ne me font même pas peur. Ils me font même plutôt rire. Nous n'avons plus _un rond_, depuis que le Ministère vous a retiré l'accès à vos coffres.

Non. Ma décision est prise. Il n'est pas envisageable que j'épouse Pansy, et elle est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Déshéritez-moi, reniez-moi, cette décision-là vous appartient.

Je n'ai pas été neutre pendant la guerre, je n'ai pas refusé de me soumettre à votre Maître pour me voir contraint à me soumettre à votre volonté quelques années plus tard. Ma vie m'appartient, et seul [barré] … Ma vie m'appartient.

La vraie raison, vous devez vous dire que c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un bon coup, et que je ne veux pas y renoncer. Vous pensez peut être que Pansy m'empêcherait de suivre mes « pulsions naturelles » et que je ne veux pas renoncer à cet aspect de ma vie.

Vous avez tort, encore une fois.

La vraie raison, c'est que j'ai réussi à me reconstruire. J'ai vu tellement de morts, tellement de peur et d'horreur, que j'ai eu mon lot pour la vie. Après la guerre, j'étais sombre, muet, et tellement déchiré de l'intérieur.

Mais, à l'aide de sourires, de soutient, j'ai surmonté tout cela. Je n'étais pas seul, j'ai eu tant de chance de ne pas l'être à ce moment-là.

Les élèves de Poudlard sont vraiment les personnes les plus merveilleuses du monde. C'est moi qui dis cela. Les professeurs, les élèves, les fantômes de Poudlard… Ils forment un tout. Un tout qui peut nous aider dans des situations similaires.

Il y aura toujours ceux qui sont réfractaires, qui pensent que des enfants de Mangemorts ne seront que cela et qu'il ne faut pas voir au-delà.

Heureusement, il y aussi ceux qui ont vécus les mêmes choses. Ceux qui comprennent cette sensation de panique qui nous enlace de ses bras froids quand on est hélés par une personne inconnue, ou tout simplement quand on a la sensation d'être suivi.

Et il y a également ceux qui sont encore plus atteint que nous, ceux qui nous donnent une raison de se relever, pour leur tendre la main qui les relèvera, eux.

J'ai connu ce sentiment. Et pleins d'autres, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. On commence avec de la colère, on passe par la pitié, puis la compassion, la complicité pour arriver à l'amour indéfectible.

L'amour indéfectible accompagné d'un sentiment de bien-être grisant qui nous réconforte autant que la personne que l'on cherche à réconforter. Et à aimer, bien sûr.

J'aime et je suis aimé. J'aime et je suis aimé, Père.

Alors, jamais, jamais je ne pourrais me lier avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, et que je n'aime pas.

Avec tout mon respect,

D. Malefoy

* * *

><p>Harry posa finalement la lettre sur le bureau de son amant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la lettre des Malefoy, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ces larmes -là étaient des larmes de soulagement, de reconnaissance et de bonheur. Deux bras chauds se faufilèrent sous les siens et deux mains blanches vinrent se rejoindre sur son ventre. Il se laissa aller contre le torse musclé par le Quidditch qui le soutenait, et sourit, pleinement heureux depuis la première fois depuis le début son histoire avec Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard sourit lui aussi contre sa nuque et lança un sort de combustion sur la lettre qu'il avait rédigée à l'intention du Sauveur, et non de ses parents. Il était convenu qu'il en rédigerait une autre, avec Pansy qui protesterait violemment elle aussi.<p>

Harry se tourna vers son amour, et essuya l'unique larme qui s'était échappée des yeux anthracite tant aimés.

Ils s'aimaient, et rien ne pourrait les séparer, sauf peut être eux-mêmes.

Mais ils étaient maîtres de leurs décisions maintenant.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça ne coûte rien, et ça fait très plaisir ;)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
